Truths Discoveries
by silverstar27
Summary: What could have happened after AJBC. A different spin on the events in between season 1 and 2.
1. The Beginning

Chapter One  
  
A Bad Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them I just like to use them for my stories. I am however making no money off of these stories.   
  
A/N: I really hope you all enjoy this story. I really did have lots of fun with this story in particular. Please let me know what you think. Expect updates soon.   
  
******  
  
Max woke to find herself staring at a sterile white ceiling with a dull pain around her chest. Her head was pounding in beat with her heart and a gnawing throb was annoying her temples. She moved her eyes around to take in her surroundings only to catch the sight of a medical facility. All she could remember was planning a mission with the others and going in for an attack on the DNA lab. Had it gone bad? She had an inclining feeling that it in fact had. She began to blink the blurriness that glossed her eyes away, and as she did so, that's when she heard a voice. A cold evil voice that Max already hated.   
  
"Careful you'll pull a stitch." Madam X said softly.   
  
"Where am I?" Max asked. She already knew, but needed to have confirmation.  
  
"I think you know."   
  
"You wont win. I'll never be one of them again."  
  
Madam X grabbed a heart monitor and leaned over Max, placing it on her chest.  
  
"Ah, Listen to that. That's strong. Isn't it? That is a heart of a soldier. A leader. A martyr." Madam X kept looking coldly at Max.  
  
"Turn it off!" Max began to feel a mixture of sadness, and anger.  
  
Madam X moved and turned the volume on the heart monitor up. She enjoyed tormenting 452. Now she had her in her hands.   
  
"He was quite a man, your brother, Zack. He must have loved you very much...to make this sacrifice." She said softly, enjoying the way Max was squirming.  
  
"Turn it off!" Max yelled  
  
"But isn't it comforting to know a part of him still lives on in you? And that you both have come home to us?" Max began to shake her head in disbelief. "To me."  
  
"I'm so glad you've come to us. You've given us a unique research opportunity, the committee will love what you have given us. I hope you enjoy your time here with us. Soon you will be back with the other X-5's, we just need to make you better." Madam X stepped closer and smiled sweetly down at Max.   
  
"I won't ever be a part of this place!" Max said fiercely.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. I know there are weaknesses. You have three that I know very well. Darling, you mustn't get angry, you could hurt yourself and others. Please do calm down." A cold glassy look covered Madam X's face like a sheer cloth.   
  
Max glared into Madam X's eyes and to Max's surprise she felt a shiver go down her spine. She knew this woman was evil pure and to the core, and it would take all her strength to escape the evil woman, but she could do it.   
  
She knew that if she kept her mind on the outside world and her friends and family she could do it.   
  
Madam X walked towards the door and smiled at Max, "My dear, you are so special to me, for you've given me something so great." She turned her back to Max and smiled wickedly to herself as she pulled the door open, walked out, and slammed it shut.  
  
"Oh 452 what you don't know. What you don't know." She mumbled as she made her way down a long corridor towards her new office.  
  
****  
  
Max had been staring at the wall ever since Madam X had left, she hadn't anything else to do except escape to the depths of her memories. Time she spent with Logan came back to her and lit up the darkness she felt.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
"This will wait right?"  
  
"We've got all the time in the world"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Her eyes began to get heavy, as she tried to blink away the sleep. A part of her was happy that Zack didn't have to run anymore, and another part felt bitterly sad at the loss of her brother and friend.   
  
************  
  
*** Earlier in Madam X's office***   
  
"Ma'am, I think you may want to look at the results of the blood work and other tests we ran on 452 the other day." A nerdy lab tech said as he slowly entered her office.   
  
She grabbed the clipboard from the lab tech's hand, and carefully scanned the work he had given her.   
  
"This provides a unique opportunity for us," A wicked smile spread across her face and she lightly chuckled, "I'll get back in touch with you on what other tests I want run. You're dismissed."  
  
Madam X sat quietly thinking over what she had just been told. Now she could manipulate Max into whatever she wanted. She smiled again and walked towards the door, she was late for her visit with 452. She walked down the hall with a new sense of confidence and security.   
  
She entered the room they were holding Max in and she quietly walked towards her.   
  
"452 I know your weakness and now, your mine." She said quietly.  
  
**********  
  
Max again lay in bed, not wanting to move. She had come to the hard realization that when she moved, pain erupted throughout her entire body in massive bolts. She quickly grew attached to staring at the ceiling thinking of Logan. Her mind wandered off into a daydream. She knew all to well that as soon as she was in good condition they would start re-indoctrinating her.   
  
*Flashback- dream*  
  
"Hey! No trespassing, can't you read?" Max exclaimed happily.  
  
"Take off your shoes and come here!" Logan playfully ordered  
  
The soft sound of water lapping against the sand calmed her as she walked towards Logan. A distant foghorn was the only thing that helped her remember they weren't on their very own planet.  
  
"I left you a little present back at your place." She smiled and an equally flirtatious smile spread across Logan's face as well. "A fresh chicken."  
  
"Oh. Wow." Logan smiled again looking down and then back up to her. She could get lost in the depths in his eyes. The sheer color and the power they held behind them.  
  
"I see a poulet chez Cale in your future...with a bottle of pre-pulse nuit St. George--say around 8:00?" He smiled again sending static chills through her.  
  
She smiled and casually skulked closer to him, never breaking the eye contact.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." She felt so relaxed so calm, and he helped her feel safe.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it." He said. She knew he had meant her, but never said anything, just listened to his voice.  
  
"And it's funny for the first time...in a long time...I feel like anything and everything is possible." She couldn't contain her happiness as a slow smile spread across her face.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" She asked   
  
"Freezing..." He smiled again at her loving her presence and all it brought. " But it feels great." He held out his hand to her inviting her to join him. She nodded in the negative. He smiled and lightly shrugged, before he raised his cane, and with a small grunt, he pulled her to him. He gazed down at her, awaiting the perfect moment to kiss her.  
  
Everything began to swirl together until she was back at the cabin in cape haven.  
  
"Whatever! Go talk to your source. This girl's going to kick back, make S'mores and relax." She said finally fed up with Logan's poor excuse.  
  
"Fine!" Logan yelled, quickly snapping the brakes up. "I'll be back later."  
  
"Don't hurry." Logan looked back at her outraged by the fact that she couldn't understand the importance of his mission.  
  
"Have fun because that is the most important thing." Logan retorted crudely.  
  
"I'll try. Even though I'll be wracked by guilt, since I don't have enough to share with every single person on this planet." She sounded equally as pissed off as he did.   
  
*Dream ends*  
  
Max woke again to find herself in a different room. This time she had wires connected to her. She assumed it was some sort of assessment. The medication they gave her knocked her out most all the time. She didn't know how long she had been at Manticore, but she knew it had been long enough. Her eyes seemed heavy, but they snapped open when Madam X walked in this time holding a chart. She had a concrete smile plastered on her face and a glint of power and determination in her eyes.   
  
******  
  
"...This has been a streaming freedom video. Peace. Out." Logan closed the connection and slumped pressing his hands to his head. It had been almost a month now and he was just a few steps closer to reaching his goal of destroying Manticore for good.  
  
He had been undergoing a revolutionary therapy treatment that would implant nerve endings to his spine and rework them into his original system. He couldn't really walk just yet on his own, but the use of the exoskeleton helped the atrophy in his legs and it would allow the development of stronger muscles. It had been painful the first week with the nerves in his back very sensitive. Although it had only been three weeks, he had recovered from the surgery and was working his way quickly through it all.   
  
  
  
Logan slowly got up and made his way into his bedroom.   
  
"Goodnight my love, goodnight my dark angel." Logan whispered as he was finally overcome with the need to sleep.   
  
He fell into a deep sleep; it had been three days since the last time he had slept.   
  
***** 


	2. Keeping Alive

Keeping Alive  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. SO YEA LEAVE ME ALONE!!   
  
A/N: I hope you like the story so far. This was brought up by an idea that I had in the shower, weird I know but it happens. Hopefully it's good enough. Please leave a review as they are the source of my power to update. Enjoy and give me some feed back. Also on a side note I will refer to Madam X as Renfro and visa versa. Late.  
  
*******  
  
(Logan's Penthouse)  
  
Logan awoke with a start; he quickly glanced around rubbing the nightmare out of his eyes. Sweat streaked down his face until it dripped and fell on his cold blue satiny sheets. He gasped for air and rubbed the back of his neck. This wasn't the first time he had seen this dream, and nor did he think it would be the last time either. He sighed and got up. He shakily stood and tried to walk to the door. His legs were still very weak. Trying as hard as he could, he made it into the kitchen and he poured a glass of cold water, and lazily sat on a stool closest to him. He sat sipping on his water and clearing his head. He glanced up at the clock above the ovens, the green lights glowed an eerie 3:45 AM.   
  
Again he had only gotten four hours of sleep, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep he decided that he would work. He sat in front of his computers and waited as they booted up. His blue eyes raked over the room and they stopped when he saw the statuette of the goddess bast. Memories of his own goddess flooded his mind as his minds eyes beheld images of the dream he shared with her and the times he spent with her. A single tear drew nearer the ground as it slipped by the barrier of his eyelashes. Now he had lost her, but he never felt he really had. A beep from his computer brought him back, he would bring down Manticore if it took him all his life. His eyes lazily made their way to the screen as he overlooked the news on the informant net. It hadn't been a very productive week, but today, a slow smile spread across his face.  
  
***  
  
(Manticore)  
  
Max could hear two lab techs quietly talking in the corner of the room.   
  
"...I know what you mean, but we've had to keep her heavily sedated and she has practically been out for a month and a half. She's lost almost ten pounds in three weeks. I don't understand...well I guess I know why they wouldn't let her heal on her own." The woman lab tech said.  
  
"I hear ya Jamie, but you know what has happened before to other's. Before their term is over the women will get frantic unless they are fully Manticore. She's a fighter and she won't give in to them taking it away from her." The man spoke softly.  
  
"That eyes only guy has been giving the committee a hard time lately and they say we could have to relocate immediately if it comes to that." The woman said.   
  
"That's what I heard too." The man piped in.   
  
They quietly walked towards Max to check on her vitals.   
  
Max lay still pretending she was still asleep, but she was in total awe; she didn't know what to think. What had they meant by 'term'? Something was wrong, and then it hit her like a bag of bricks.   
  
*****  
  
(Logan's Penthouse)  
  
"Thank you sir." Logan said into his phone.  
  
"It's great to have you aboard. We need men your age to carry on what we have become."   
  
"Mr. Hamilton it's been my pleasure, I'm just so glad that I have been chosen to help you reach your goals." Logan said, his voice dripping with a fake happiness. It had taken him all his strength to muster the tone he was now using.  
  
"See you bright and early Monday morning, Ericson." Janston Hamilton spoke proudly  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you again. Goodbye." Logan heard the click of the phone and chuckled lightly to himself.  
  
It had been three days since the morning he had received the news that a replacement for an operative was needed inside the committee, Manticore's committee of course. He had thanked all possible deities for helping him so much.  
  
Logan stood up and casually walked towards his bathroom. Bling had stopped by earlier that day, and dropped of the hair dye and contacts he had requested previously. He was now going to become, Thomas Ericson.   
  
*****  
  
(Manticore)  
  
Max sat on her bunk, she was alone now and she was free to moved about her cell. She had been moved to solitary, and she had been freed from her restraints. She lazily blinked and waited for nothing. She didn't know what the date was or how long she had been at Manticore, so knowing she wasn't going to go anywhere she laid back down and thought about her future. She was going to be a mother, but she was back at Manticore. Things wouldn't be easy.   
  
Max slipped into an almost dream like state as images of her brothers and sisters marching in the dark corridors and hallways slipped by, images of her and Logan, the jam pony crew, and even her old place.   
  
The doors to her cell slid open and Max sat up expectantly. She was met with the cold expressionless face of Madam X.   
  
"Hello 452, or should I say Max?" She smiled down at Max.  
  
Max's jaw was set as she glared at Madam X.  
  
"You really don't see it do you. Your poison. You've destroyed everyone that you love." Renfro says coldly. She revealed a manila folder she had been holding behind her back, and she withdrew four pictures.   
  
"For example, Zack...your brother Ben, your sister Tinga, and him...Eyes Only."  
  
Max could feel her feet grow cold and the blood rush out of her face. Her hands began to get clammy and she painfully tried to hide her emotions, but it was too late.  
  
" Now, I know that you've had some kind of relationship with him, and I know that you're hanging onto the idea that you're gonna see him again, but that's not gonna happen. He thinks you're dead, which is why he's causing so much trouble for us. So we're gonna find him..."   
  
Max sat straight up and stiffened, "You'll never find him."  
  
"...and we're gonna kill him. Then you'll be mine." Renfro said bitterly. "Oh and by the way, your pregnant and, I'm guessing it's from this Eyes Only person. You know the rules 452; I'm just playing by them. Have a nice day 452." She added letting the numbers hit Max one by one.  
  
Max held back her anger and fear and in its place the hatred she felt for Renfro was clearly visible. Renfro smiled and dared Max to challenge her. Knowing she was in the woman's keeps for what she hoped would be her short stay here at Manticore, she again moved to lie back down.   
  
Smiling her victory Renfro moved to leave. Again Max just lay in her bunk staring at the ceiling. The cell doors slammed together yet again locking her in. It wasn't the fact that she was stuck in Manticore that bothered her, but the fact that now she had a child that would most likely be exposed to the pain that Manticore would bring. She knew hell was coming, and it felt as if all her demons now had free gain over not only her but her unborn child.   
  
*****  
  
(Logan's)  
  
"This has been a streaming freedom video. Peace. Out." Logan closed the connection and turned to look at the picture of Max. His strength he found in her. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of her and how he could at least demolish her demons and what they had done to her, the horrible things that they did to her wouldn't go without being paid for, in blood.   
  
As Logan began to work, he heard a slight noise at the door. He quickly closed everything up and turned the computers off, and held still to see if the noise continued. He quickly grabbed his 9 mm handgun and cautiously walked towards the door, his every sense on high alert.  
  
*****  
  
(Max's cell)  
  
"Why the hell did I do that! I'm such a fucking idiot! I wish there was a way to get out. If there is any time to get out it has to be soon." Max quickly stood and immediately regretted her decision. Her body fell onto the bed, with a dull thud.  
  
A nurse came through the doors, and sadly smiled at her. She grabbed Max and placed her under the covers and injected her with a clear yellow liquid and started to walk away. Before the nurse left, she turned around and looked at Max, and with a small sigh the woman retreated to her watching post.  
  
*****  
  
TBC 


End file.
